


Undercover Marriage

by yorkshirerose18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkshirerose18/pseuds/yorkshirerose18
Summary: Agents Cooper and Jones are sent on a nine-month undercover mission in Riverdale to try and take down Mafia boss Hiram Lodge. The twist? They were undercover as a Newlywed couple.Jughead was born and raised in Riverdale which should work as an advantage to the mission, but does it?





	1. Your Assignment is as Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two agents meet for the fist time. Learning their assignments, will everything be as smooth sailing as expected?

"Agent Jones. Agent Cooper. Welcome to your new assignment. I'll let you get settled in and get to know one another, your briefing begins at 1300 hours. Over".  
"Over sir". The agents harmonized before the screen cut to black.  
"Well Agent Jones, I'm Agent Cooper, or Betty if you'd prefer" Betty beamed at him extending her hand to shake his which he gladly accepted.  
"Call me Jones, it's better than the names I was given" she nodded curiously at him. "Alright Coop, let's check this place out" he motioned to the door and they headed out, exchanging small talk as they looked around. When they got to the bedroom, they found that there was only one king-sized bed.  
"Oh.. so we're sharing it seems?" Betty blushed at him.  
"Is that a problem Coop?" He asked.  
"N-no, not at all" Betty blushed deeper. "well, unless you snore Jones" she joked.  
"Me? I'm as quiet as a mouse. I think I may have to worry about you though Coop" he winked earning him a swat from Betty across the chest. She chose to sleep on the left side and started unpacking her bag, he did the same on his right side. They manoeuvred through their room in a comfortable silence.  


"Agents to the base room in ten minutes" they jumped as the at intercom beeped off. Looking at each other briefly, they made sure their uniforms were pristine before making their way back to the conference room, or an office to the untrained eye. They arrived at the base room with a few minutes to spare and waited patiently for the television screen to turn on.  
"Agents" Commander Keller appeared on the screen.  
"Sir" the agents replied.  
"I hope you have settled into your new home. This is at least a nine month operation" Keller said.  
"Everything is wonderful, thank you Sir" Betty replied politely.  
"Great. Your assignment is as follows, you will be trailing the movements of mafia boss Hiram Lodge. We need hard evidence that he is linked to the surge of Jingle Jangle drug that's on the rise all across America. You are in Riverdale, a very small town where everyone knows everything. You are a young newly married couple from New York, moving here because of Jones's new job. You met at university and have been sweethearts ever since. Jones, you will be working in the sheriff's department under Sheriff Jones. I believe he may be a close relation of yours so it should be easy for you to blend in. Agent Cooper, you are his wife and I have got you a job as the resident singer at La Bonne Nuit, a speakeasy underneath a diner ran by Veronica Lodge, Hiram's daughter. You are to befriend her and use her as a way for intel. She loves Hiram, but she has never been linked to any of his illegal dealings. In the drawer to your right are the case files and a bag each which includes your wedding bands, IDs and wardrobe. You will keep your name, however Agent Cooper, you will be known as Elizabeth Jones. Understand?  
"Yes sir" they both chimed.  
"I will be checking in with you every Tuesday of every week for updates. Good luck agents. Over"  
"Over sir" they said when as the screen again cut to black. They looked at each other before going into the drawer.  


"Well Coop, looks like we are gonna literally be partners through this mission. I say we get changed and then go for a walk around Riverdale, sound good?"  
"Yeah sure, but if we're to be fake married, I think I'll need to know your name". She smirked at him.  
"Fine. My birth name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third. Please never call me that, I go by Jughead" he said embarrassed.  
"That's... Different" she said with a soft pause. "Although I was expecting something much worse" he seemed to relax at her words. "So Jug... I can call you that right?" She waited for him to nod at her. "I'll take the bathroom first?"  
"Okay" he managed whilst watching her pick up her bag, put on her fake rings and walk off towards the bathroom. He knew he had to be professional about this mission, but the pang he felt in his chest as he watched her leave the room made him rather excited that he was to be her fake husband for the next nine months.

"So Keller mentioned that you had some sort of relationship with Sheriff Jones?" Betty asked as they walked down Elm Street, where they were based, holding hands for character purposes.  
"You picked up on that, huh?" Jughead laughed nervously.  
"Come on, we're FBI agents. of course I picked it up" she laughed. He smiled back at her.  
"Yeah I guess, well he's my dad. We were close when I was a teenager but we drifted apart when I went to college, especially since it'd just been me and him for most of my life here. After graduation when I didn't move back because I started special training, he took it personally. We text every now and then but, I don't know, it might not be as smooth sailing as Keller seems to think" Jughead sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. Betty squeezed his hand and brought her free hand up to squeeze his, rather muscular, bicep.  
"Juggie, I'm sure this will all work out well in the end. We are here for at least nine months, that's plenty of time for you to reconnect. As your pretend wife, I'll help in any way I can" he smiled at her.  
"Thanks Betts" he paused in brief thought. "So, what about you, what's your story?" He quickly changed the conversation.  
"Born and raised in California with my parents and older sister Polly. She did the whole teenage pregnancy and ran away with her, well now husband. My parents put the pressure on me to be perfect in every way which is a huge reason for my move to the City in the first place. I majored in journalism at NYU and, long story short, whilst on internship I accidentally uncovered a gang that had been shifting drugs around the city for months. I was offered the special training for when I graduated and the rest is history" Jughead laughed.  
"You're an enigma, Cooper" he smiled at her which she returned. 

"You know it's funny" Jughead started. "I've never had a partner before. I've always done these missions alone and here I am with a pretend wife" he chuckled.  
"I mean, it's only been twelve hours or so, but you're already better than my last partner. You may have heard of him, Chuck Clayton?" He winced for her.  
"I've heard he's a dick, how'd you end up partnered with him?" Jughead laughed.  
"Graduated with him and apparently he has leeway with the commander's. He liked me and requested we worked together. He singlehandedly ruined a 5 year operation we had taken over 3 weeks before by sleeping with the enemy. I'm just glad she caught his eye, he was creepy and I felt uncomfortable through it all. But with you it's different, had they asked me to do with Chuck what I'm doing with you now, I'd have handed in my badge. I don't know, I guess I felt comfortable with you from the get go" Betty rambled.  
"I'm glad you feel that way Betts. I won't let anything happen to you" he squeezed her hand.  
"There is one rule though Coop" he smirked.  
"What's that?" She questioned.  
"You're not allowed to fall in love with me" he winked causing her to, for the second time that day, swat him in the chest.  
"In your dreams Jughead, this is strictly a professional mission" they laughed. He took her to a retro diner which she recognised from her case file as her new place of employment. 

As they entered Pop's Jughead held the door for her and ushered her to a booth to get away from prying eyes.  
"Jughead Jones?" He heard a voice say and turned around in a flash, softening when recognising the person immediately.  
"Archie?" Jughead sounded surprised and happily returned his 'bro hug'. "How's it going man?"  
"I'm good, just about to surprise my fiancee for lunch, she owns the speakeasy downstairs. Would you like to meet her?" Jughead beamed for his friend.  
"Only if you'll meet my wife" Jughead joked. Archies jaw dropped.  
"Dude, you're married?" Jughead nodded and held up his left hand. "When did you get married?"  
"Only about three months ago, it was a quick ceremony in New York at the registers office. Hi, Betty Jones, pleased to meet you" Betty smiled at him and extended her hand which Archie took in a shocked daze.  
"Archie Andrews, what did he do to convince you to marry him huh?" Betty laughed.  
"Dashing good looks and charm" she placed her hand on his shoulder. They all shared a laugh.  
"Ronnie has mentioned your name actually, you're going to be the resident singer, aren't you?" She smiled.  
"Guilty. I can't wait to properly meet her!"  
"Trust me Betty, she's just as excited. Come on down, she'll be thrilled to know you're here. I'll introduce you two and catch up with Jug" the three shared a smile before heading downstairs to the speakeasy.

"Archiekins? What are you doing here?" Veronica pushed her glasses onto her head and came to see him.  
"Archiekins?" Jughead laughed. Betty tried to hide her smile.  
"Ah, you must be Jughead. I recognise you from Archie's stories and photos" she walked to them and shook his habd. "Enough about you, Betty Jones! My newest talent, how do you know Jughead?" Veronica asked.  
"She's my wife, it's a pleasure to meet the woman strong enough to deal with Arch" Jughead joked.  
"Trust me, he's a puppy dog really. I am very excited about how this fabulously works out!" She turned to Betty excitedly. "Our partners being childhood friends is an even better reason for us to become besties!" Veronica smiled  
"Well it certainly does fall in our favour. It would really be great to have a friend around here since I am new to the neighborhood" Betty blushed.  
"Oh of course, I remember my first few weeks weren't fun! "You must come to the Pembrooke tonight for dinner, we can acquaint ourselves properly over a bottle of wine or so and the boys can tap into the Whiskey collection!" She beamed.  
"Great idea babe!" Archie smiled. "Say you'll come?" He asked Jughead.  
"Well, you had me at dinner but won me completely with Whiskey. Betts, you wanna go?" He asked her.  
"Absolutely!" They all smiled.  
"That settles it, come around for 7:30pm and we'll be ready, sound good?" Veronica checked her, very expensive, watch.  
"Perfect!" Betty smiled.  
"We'll leave you to lunch, I am going to go back upstairs and introduce my wife to a proper milkshake!" Jughead stated before taking Betty's hand and leading her up.  
"See you tonight!" The couple chimed and Betty waved her goodbye in response. 

When they got back upstairs, Jughead quickly ordered two milkshakes, one chocolate, one vanilla and sat them in the booth furthest from the door.  
"This is great!" Betty said eagerly. "your relationship with Archie will make it so much easier for me and Veronica to become fast friends. She will hopefully trust me in no time. Maybe you could have some 'bro talk' with Archie and bond over father in law's" Betty joked.  
"Bro talk?!" Jughead laughed. "That is certainly one way for me to get intel on him though, good plan!" He smiled at her.  
"This could work really well for us, if we continue making progress at the rate we are, we can unmask Hiram as the criminal he is in no time!" They smiled at each other before realisation hit. Betty didn't want it to be solved faster, she was looking forward to this undercover mission, particularly how long it would last. She shook any thoughts out of her mind and was luckily interrupted by the waiter bringing their shakes over. Betty took a sip of her vanilla shake and made a noise that had Jughead snapping his eyes to her immediately.  
"I told you they were the best milkshakes around!" He chuckled. She smiled back with a slight flush on her cheeks.  
"Is it bad that I hope we don't solve this case in the time frame, because I could drink this everyday for the rest of my life and never have enough" her almost look of lust at the milkshake did something to Jughead, but he pushed any unprofessional thoughts of Betty to the back of his mind. This surely was going to be a very interesting nine months.


	2. Dinner at the Pembrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair go for dinner with Archie and Veronica. Conversation is flowing as well as the alcohol, which gives them the courage to open up to each other about their feelings.

Jughead sat on the couch, whilst waiting for Betty to get ready for their dinner at the Pembrooke. He was fighting the thoughts that were battling in his mind; the anxiety about seeing his father again, and the worry that Archie could get caught in the crossfire with his engagement to Veronica. He had to think professionally, but it was hard not to think on how much this case truly affected him and the people he genuinely cared for. He even had to admit to himself that he instinctively liked Veronica, even if she is the daughter of the man he is trying to take down. 

He was soon ripped from his thoughts when he heard footsteps leave their bedroom, he turned to look at her and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. She was dressed in a navy blue flowing dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her golden hair was out of the ponytail he had only ever seen her with and curled around her face, flowing freely down her shoulders. He was floored by her, she was truly breathtaking.  
"Betty Cooper, you are a sight for sore eyes" he said as he stood to meet her. She replied by looking him up and down and smiling sweetly which caused him to blush. He too was wearing navy blue in his suspenders and dress shirt, pairing it with a tailored dark black suit jacket and trousers. They were interrupted by a car horn from outside, which they saw to be Veronica's driver. She must have obtained their address through Betty's résumé, which could be a dangerous thing for the mission regarding that their home is their base, but it did save them waiting on a Lyft. He took her hand as he locked up, thanking the chauffeur as he helped her climb into the back of the car. 

When they arrived, they were met with a glass of wine each and ushered through the foyer to the main room where they were greeted warmly by their hosts.  
"Betty, darling, you look ravishing!" Veronica gushed. "Jughead, it's nice to see you all dressed up also" she turned to Betty. "I see what you see in him now Betty, I suggest you dress like that more often" she joked whilst kissing the pair on their cheeks.  
"Hey, stop hitting on my husband!" Betty winked, causing them all to laugh. They sat at their designated seats and waited for their meal. 

"So tell me about how you guys met, did you say you met at university?" Veronica quizzed them somewhere between courses.  
"I'd like to hear this!" Archie interrupted. "Jughead was always the lone weirdo in school. I seriously think he wouldn't have had friends had I not stepped in'" Archie joked causing a scowl from Jughead.  
"Well that I find hard to believe!" Betty said grabbing for his hand. "Most of the time I had to fight to gain his attention!" She improvised, feeling bad that Archie had said that about him so harshly.  
"You always had my attention Betts" Jughead replied whilst gently squeezing her hand in return.  
"Awww" Veronica cooed. "That is precious. True love is a beautiful thing" she smiled at them. Jughead and Betty looked at each other awkwardly. They were both slightly overwhelmed with her comment, but both found themselves smiling widely about it.  
"Well I'm happy for you bro! You've clearly got a good one in Betty" Archie said genuinely.  
"Thanks Archie" Betty said, touched by his kind words.  


"So what about your story?" Jughead asked them.  
"Well I was working for Ronnie's Dad actually. I was helping my Dad out for the summer and we were building his office complex just on the outskirts of the Southside" Archie started, which was something that definitely gained their attention. "She came to visit the site when Hiram was away on business to check up on the progress and I was instantly floored by her" Veronica smiled lovingly at him.  
"Arch was working shirtless, which was probably what convinced me to go on a date with him when he asked. The rest is history, a good old fashioned love at first sight story!" Veronica gushed.  
"Awww that's beautiful!" Betty cooed as Veronica once did. "our stories are quite similar then, but Juggie, sadly for me, wasn't shirtless" she joked, causing Jughead to nearly choke on his drink.  
"Later babe" he winked causing Betty to flush a deep crimson colour and a clink of glasses between himself and Archie. 

The rest of the evening became a blur to the couple as they were too wrapped up in one another. Acting as a married couple came as naturally as breathing to them, they were very comfortable around each other and not phased by any improvised PDA. Maybe it had been the copious amounts of alcohol they had consumed, but Betty had Jughead thinking and feeling things he'd only ever read about. He daren't allow himself to think about how good it would feel to sleep next to her and it was something he would probably never get used to. He did, however, think about how lucky he was that this was the mission he had been given, even allowing himself to believe that this could be fate. 

"I really enjoyed tonight" Betty started as they got home, moving to sit on the couch, inviting him to join her. "I really hope that Veronica and Archie stay innocent in all of this, they're good people" she said with worry.  
"Trust me Betts, I can vouch that Archie is completely straight and narrow. He wouldn't even skip a class at school!" He joked.  
"Hmm" Betty replied automatically whilst clearly distracted by deep thought.  
"Something on your mind Betts?" Jughead asked, concerned by the sudden change in demeanor, causing Betty to sigh deeply.  
"It's just that this is so easy with you" she said sincerely. "Being 'married' to a stranger and improvising everything would usually be my worst nightmare, but it's not. I feel comfortable and happy, you just make me feel better about everything" she rambled.  
"I agree" Jughead replied, using the dutch courage from the Whiskey to look her in the eyes. "It's not the ideal situation for any agent, but doing this with you makes it seem okay" he put a hand on her leg.  
"I don't know if I can keep my earlier promise Juggie" she bit her lip, looking at him through her eyelashes.  
"What promise?" Jughead asked confused.  
"The one where I can't fall in love with you. It's been less than a day and you're making me feel things I've never felt" she shot suddenly after realising what she just said. "Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all this less than a day into this nine month stretch. I'm sorry, I'm probably scaring you, I'll just sleep on the couch tonight and I'll-" Betty was interrupted by the most passionate kiss she had ever had the pleasure of recieving.  


All those Netflix binges during college, crying into her pillow over countless romantic films were nowhere near enough to prepare her for the literal sparks that she felt soar through her veins. Had he not had one hand on her leg and the other carefully cupping her cheek, she would have believed she was dreaming. When he pulled back, she couldn't control the wide smile that plastered on her face.  
"You can't fight what you feel Betts. Especially when I feel it too" Jughead said softly.  
"Well, where do we go from here?" She looked him directly in the eyes as she asked.  
"We take things slowly behind closed doors, obviously to everyone else we're married, so we need to act as we have been. Though when it's just us, we can take time to properly get to know each other" Jughead said.  
"I like that idea. But what about when this is all over?" Betty shied away. "are we kidding ourselves? We're FBI agents and this is our job! Not to mention what would happen if Keller found out! Then what happens, we'll be reassigned partners" she rushed out in a panic.  
"Betts calm down baby, that's not gonna happen. Let's not think about that now" he lowered his forehead to hers before placing a gentle kiss upon it, causing her to visibly relax into his touch.  
"It's been a long day Jug" Betty stood and held out her hand. "We can talk more about all of this and our plan of attack on Hiram in the morning. Come on, let's go get some sleep" she yawned.  
He took her hand and followed behind her to their bedroom, with a soaring feeling in his heart and what a lovesick teenager would describe as butterflies in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first published Riverdale fic, so any comments are hugely appreciated!
> 
> The next chapter is in the works! 
> 
> YorkshireRose18 xx


End file.
